


Dear Santa

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Cafe owner Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Happy Ending, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Rimming, dadstiel, dean is mall santa, jack is 8 years old, kinda a christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: Castiel takes his 8-year-old son Jack to the mall, where Jack decides he HAS to speak to Santa. Cas is glad he did.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 38
Kudos: 307





	Dear Santa

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to evolving diamond for betaing for me!

Being accosted by a mall Santa was not what Cas had expected that day, but stranger things had happened. He’d taken his son, Jack, Christmas shopping, and Jack had spotted Santa taking requests from multitudes of children. Jack had leaned closer, watching with wide eyes, pulling on Cas’ hand. 

“Daddy, Daddy! Look, it’s Santa Claus!” Jack pointed, and Cas rolled his eyes good-naturedly, half his attention still on his phone as he managed an issue with work. 

“Aren’t you a little old for giving your list to Santa?” he teased, but allowed himself to be pulled along to the line-up.

“No, Daddy, I need to talk to him!” Jack insisted. “It’s very important!”

Cas glanced up as a booming, joyful laugh echoed through the space. His eyes fell on the jolly old elf, who to his surprise was a tall, broad-shouldered Santa indeed. Most of his features were hidden by his snow-white beard, but a dusting of freckles danced across the bridge of his nose, and though it was hard to tell at that distance, his eyes appeared to be a lovely, light colour.

“Come on, Daddy!” Jack tugged him closer, and Cas stumbled along, casting surreptitious glances towards the mall Santa as they approached. When it was finally Jack’s turn, his eight-year-old turned and placed his hands on his hips very seriously. “You need to wait over there, Daddy, so you don’t hear! It’s a secret!”

Cas tickled Jack’s ribs for a moment as he chased him giggling over to Santa, then retreated beyond the barrier to wait. He watched curiously as Jack directed Santa to bend closer so he could whisper, and suddenly found himself captured by a pair of gorgeous eyes indeed. They were moss green, and the corners were crinkled as though he were smiling behind his beard. But most intriguing of all, a flush of colour was rising on his cheeks.  _ What did that kid of mine ask for?! _ Cas had to wonder.

Santa reached down and ruffled Jack’s hair, and whispered something back with a cheerful grin and a wink for the kid. Jack was bounding back to Cas now, and Cas bent to sweep his favourite person in the world into his arms. As he dropped a gentle kiss against Jack’s hair, he caught a whiff of cologne that made his knees weak, and he stared over Jack’s head at Santa, who was watching them with apparent curiosity. 

“I need to pee, Daddy…” Jack started dancing in place, and Santa let out that booming laughter again, making something like butterflies dance in Cas’ stomach. “Daddy, I gotta go!” Jack’s piping voice reminded Cas of the urgency of his son’s demand, and with a quick backward glance, he led Jack off to the food court to find the bathroom.

Waiting outside the restroom--  _ “I’m old enough to go by myself, Daddy!” _ \--Cas fidgeted with his phone, when there was a sudden warmth at his side. Whipping his head around, he found himself staring into a pair of brilliantly green eyes, flecks of gold lighting them up like sunlight through leaves, and the false white beard surrounding a perfect pair of lips.

“I’m not usually this forward… Can I give you my number?” Cas blinked. The deep baritone sent shivers down his spine, and he gave the man a slow look from head to toe. He still wore the Santa costume, encasing broad shoulders, a trim waist, bow legs that gave Cas all sorts of nasty thoughts about having them wrapped around his waist, and a pair of worn boots that didn’t quite fit the costume. Staring back up at the taller man, he nodded dumbly, then cleared his throat.

“Yeah, I think I’d like that,” he rasped and watched as a blush sped across ‘Santa’s’ cheeks. 

A slip of paper was held out between broad, work-roughened fingers, and Cas knew he’d be fantasizing about those hands when he was alone. He’d just taken the paper and stuffed it into his pocket when Jack suddenly reappeared at his side and slid his hand into Cas’.

“Hi Daddy, whatcha doin’?” Jack asked, and Cas’ eyes widened. The other man simply crouched down to Jack’s level and smiled at him, holding out his hand for the boy to shake. 

“I’m Dean, nice to meet you,” he introduced himself. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Jack. You’re not really Santa, are you?” Jack squinted at the man suspiciously, and Dean grinned. 

“I’ll tell you a secret,” Dean whispered, completely charming Cas and Jack both. “I’m one of Santa’s elves part-time, he can’t be here and at the mall across town at the same time, right?” Jack’s light blue eyes were dancing with wonder as Dean straightened, and he tugged on Cas’ arm in excitement.

Cas pet a hand through Jack’s hair for a moment to calm his small son, but his eyes were captured again by the moss green depths of the man before him.

“I’m Cas,” he murmured, and Dean’s eyes darkened slightly as he spoke.

“Cas…” Dean all but purred, and Cas swallowed against a throat suddenly dry as the desert. He licked his parched lips, and Dean’s eyes tracked the movement hungrily. “Don’t forget to call me.”

“I won’t,” Cas promised.

*****

“Daddy?” Jack whined as they finished their shopping. “My tummy hurts.”

It was the only warning he had before Jack vomited on the floor in front of them, splashing their shoes and even their pants.

“Oh sweetie…” he groaned, then bent and scooped Jack up into his arms. Jack was small for his age, which meant Cas could carry him easily, along with their parcels from an afternoon of shopping. Luckily they were only steps from the mall’s information desk, and the young woman behind the counter was already eyeing them with a look of sympathy and disgust combined.

Getting Jack home, he stripped his son’s clothes and gave him a quick bath, then tucked him into bed with a large bowl by his bedside, then cleaned himself up. Bundling up Jack’s clothes from the day, he jogged down to the basement and tossed the soiled things into the wash, then slipped his phone from the pocket of his jeans and set it on the dryer. Stripping his jeans, he tossed them into the wash and doused everything in laundry soap. Starting up the machine, he grabbed a pair of PJ pants from the dryer, picked up his phone, and went to check on Jack before making some soup for dinner.

It wasn’t until he was settling into bed that night, exhausted from doing load after load of laundry as Jack continued to expel whatever ailed his stomach, that he remembered the encounter with Dean.  _ The paper! _

Dashing down to the basement, he found his jeans where he’d tossed them into a laundry basket after drying them, and carefully extricated the much-abused paper from the pocket. Opening it carefully, he groaned. The number was a mostly illegible smear. Stiffening his spine, he resolved to go back to the mall the next day, the last Sunday before Christmas. Thinking again of those hands, he groaned again, slumping against the dryer. He’d been single  _ way _ too long if a whiff of cologne and a great pair of hands could get him this worked up. And those eyes.

Cas crept back up the stairs, peeked in on Jack, and then slipped back into his room. Thinking back to their encounter, Cas thought again of those eyes, those pink lips… 

Cas fell asleep with a low hum of arousal singing under his skin.

*****

The next day, Cas stopped at the mall after working the morning at his bakery and quickly made his way to Santa’s workshop where kids were getting photos and candy canes. He circled around to the desk where they’d gotten their pictures the day before, and looked over at Dean.

Only…

Even at a glance, Cas could tell it wasn’t the same man. This Santa was considerably older, and his beard was clearly the genuine article. His shoulders slumped, and he turned away dejectedly. Before he took two steps he whirled around and headed back to the counter. He was going to come across as a total creeper, but he had to try. 

“Hey there,” said the sweet-faced brunette in a soft voice as she looked up at him. “You were here yesterday with your son, is everything okay?”

Cas stared at her and she blushed slightly. “How could you possibly remember that?”

“We don’t get that many single dads through here. I mean solo dads, not that I’m assuming you’re single or anything…” Her cheeks flushed scarlet, and Cas thought about fleeing from the awkward situation. He remembered Dean’s warm smile though and shook his head to clear it.

“You’re not wrong… I was hoping to fix that. Any chance you know when…” he dropped his voice to keep children from overhearing. “Dean might be working next? He gave me his number yesterday but I uh… lost it.”

The young woman’s expression soured, and she pushed away from the counter, turning her back without another word. The young ‘elf’ nearby came over and fell over himself apologizing.

“Hi, I’m Alfie. Sorry about Hannah, she’s… not as accepting as Santa would like. Sorry to say the guy yesterday was just a stand-in because old Nick couldn’t make it. I don’t have a way of contacting him, it was all set up through an agency.”

Cas felt his shoulders slump in defeat.

The next day the espresso machine died in the middle of the morning rush and his brother Gabriel burned his hand baking muffins. The burn wasn’t so bad, but the batch of muffins were a lost cause by the time Gabriel was bandaged up. Then someone knocked over the tip jar and an initially well-meaning client who stopped to help clean up despite Cas’ protests, sliced her finger and started screaming that she was going to sue. 

The week just couldn’t get any worse.

*****

Christmas came and went in its usual chaotic splendor. Amid cookies for Santa and carrots for the reindeer, (because Jack knew they’d be hungry, eggnog and chocolates and candy canes for everyone else) Cas managed to forget his loneliness for a while. But as New Years’ approached and Jack got more and more excited to spend the weekend with his best friends Claire and Alex at their foster moms’ place, it struck him again that he was going to be alone for the turn of the year.

It was New Years’ Eve and he’d just dropped off Jack at Jodi and Donna’s place with their foster girls and was taking a roundabout route around the outskirts of town to look at Christmas lights when his car clunked loudly and then stalled.

“No, no, no…” he moaned, trying and failing to restart the engine before thunking his head down on the steering wheel. He peered out into the darkness and tried to make out the closest street sign. Pulling out his phone, he powered up the GPS and figured out that the closest garage that was open was one called Winchester Bros, and he called quickly, then groaned as he got a voicemail.

_ “Hi, you’ve reached Winchester Bros, we’re not able to take your call at the moment, please leave a message. If this is a towing emergency, please call 519-555-9372. Thanks and have a happy New Year!” _

Dialing the second number quickly, he sat with his eyes closed, praying he’d get through to a person this time rather than voicemail. It rang, and rang, and then…

_ “Yello! Winchester’s, how can I help you!”  _ A deep, cheerful voice answered, and Cas blew out a relieved breath.

“Hi, I’m in kinda a bad spot. I was out checking out Christmas lights and my car died. I’m not even sure where I am…”

“Well you’re calling from local, so that’s a good start. Can you check your GPS for the cross streets?” the man suggested, and Cas rolled his eyes. Of course he could, why hadn’t he thought of that?

“One sec,” he murmured, then pulled his phone away from his ear to fiddle with it. Finding the approximate intersection, he relayed the information and sat back to wait.

The evening was considerably colder when a set of flashing lights appeared in his mirror fifteen minutes later, and he tucked his hands under his armpits as he got out of the car to talk to the mechanic. Wrapping his scarf around his face to protect himself from the wind, he pulled his hat down over his ears and popped the hood.

The mechanic was about his own height, just a little taller, and even in the dim street light, Cas gasped at the man’s beauty. It was too dark to tell what colour his eyes were, but he had a straight nose, full lips, and an incredible jawline. The mechanic threw him a playful wink as he stared, and Cas was grateful for the scarf covering his features to hide the blush he could feel climbing his cheeks.

The mechanic came around to the front of his car and checked under the hood for a few minutes, the light blinding Cas when he peeked for another glance at the mesmerising features of his rescuer. 

“Alright, buddy, good news and bad news. Bad news is your timing chain is shot. Good news is I can tow it to the shop and give you a lift home, or wherever. You on your way to a party or something?”

“Well, fuck,” Cas muttered, drawing a booming laugh from the other man. Something about it set Cas’ nerves afire, but he shook his head as he thought of the expense of replacing his car. “No… No party for me tonight. I was just checking out the Christmas lights in the area on my way home.”

“Welp, hop in the truck to keep warm, I’ll be two minutes hooking up your car.” Cas turned and headed to the tow-truck and climbed in the passenger side, rubbing his hands together and holding them over the vent to warm them.

True to his word, the mechanic had the old Continental hooked up in short order, and he climbed in the cab of the truck next to Cas, eyeing him in a way that Cas read as curiously even in the dark.

“Where to?” Cas gave his address and the mechanic nodded, pulling away from the curb and turning at the end of the block. He slowed soon though, and pointed at a house approaching on Cas’ side of the road. 

“This is the best spot around, they’ve got the lights hooked up with a local radio station and put on a huge show…” He fiddled with the dial for a moment and then grinned over at Cas, whose breath caught in his throat at having such a heart-stoppingly beautiful smile directed at him.

_ Talk about a panty-dropping smile,  _ he mused, watching the play of lights over those fine features until suddenly he realized he was staring, and the gorgeous mechanic was watching him right back. His cheeks burned hot again, and again he was grateful for the scarf hiding his face, though he couldn’t bite back a quiet groan of embarrassment at being caught.

The mechanic cleared his throat roughly and turned back to the road, and Cas stared out the window at the flashing lights as they went past the house. A quiet fell over them as the radio played, and Cas couldn’t decide if it was comfortable or strange. Just when he was about to break the silence, the mechanic’s cell rang. He quickly put in an earpiece and answered.

“Yello, Winchesters… Garth, slow down. Okay. I’m on a call, but text me the address and I’ll be there in ten minutes. How many cars? Shit… Okay, stay safe buddy, I’m on my way. Bye.” He hung up and sped up slightly, even as Cas frowned. “Look, that was one of my employees, there’s a pileup on the highway. I’m going to drop you at home and unhook your car, then I’ll come back for it on Saturday, okay? I won’t even charge you for the tow.”

Cas pulled his hat off, finally warming up, and ran a hand through his hair as he unwound his scarf. They were just pulling up to his house and he turned to face the mechanic.

“You don’t have to do that, I’d have been royally screwed if you hadn’t come to help me…” He trailed off under the mechanic’s stare then. Running a hand through his hair again nervously, he tried a small smile. 

“Yeah, but that’s why you called me, right?” the mechanic said softly. Cas frowned then, trying to figure out why he sounded disappointed.

“Yeah, and you should be paid for doing your job!” Cas insisted, and the mechanic slumped in his seat. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Cas.” In a flash, he was out of the car and unhooking Cas’ Mark V, and Cas had to wonder how the atmosphere in the truck had gone from warm to frigid faster than the weather.

It wasn’t until the mechanic was gone and he was having a lonely beer that Cas realised.

He’d never caught the mechanic’s name.

*****

Two days later Cas was at work when his cell rang. Expecting a call from the company responsible for repairing the god-forsaken coffee machine that was on the fritz  _ again, _ he answered it a little desperately.

“Java the Hut, how can I help you?”

A low, warm chuckle sounded through the receiver, and then a deep voice followed. “I like the name, Cas. I was just calling to see when I could swing by about your car.”

Cas quickly ducked into his office and shut the door with a rueful smile. “I’m going to give you my email so you can invoice me for the tow, but I’ve looked into it, and it’s not worth that car’s equity to bother replacing the engine. I’ll just have to see if I can find something to replace it for relatively cheap.” Cas slumped onto his desk, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

  
  


“Oh. Then… Can I take you out to dinner instead?”

“I--what?” Cas stammered, and before he could form a more coherent response, there was a bitter sounding laugh from the other end of the line.   
  
“Sorry, I dunno why I said that: you were just bein’ polite. Tell you what, I know where Java the Hut is, I’ll stop by with the invoice so you don’t have to email me back.”

“But--” Dial tone. Cas pulled the phone from his ear and stared at it, the number blurring in his vision as his tired mind tried to figure out what just happened.

Half an hour later the mechanic showed up, all the more beautiful now that Cas could see his features plainly. And those  _ eyes. _ Approaching Cas quickly, he handed over the invoice without a word, his mouth set in a firm line. Sighing softly, Cas jerked his head to a table.

“I’ll be right back with a cheque. Do you want a coffee?” Cas asked.

“I can afford my own, thanks,” he replied and got in line. 

Cas went to his office and grabbed his chequebook, then made out a cheque quickly and wrote the invoice number in the subject line. He got back to the line just in time to help the mechanic and tried again to get him to open up. “Can I get the name for the order?”

“No one likes being that forgettable, Cas,” he replied bitterly. He took his coffee and turned to leave when Cas spotted the name embroidered on the chest of his coat, hidden ’til now by a heavy woolen scarf.

“Dean! Wait!” Darting around the counter and dodging customers waiting in line, Cas grabbed his arm as he reached for the door. “I didn’t recognise you out of the Santa costume,” he blurted.

Dean tensed, then his shoulders slumped dejectedly. He turned and looked at Cas, his eyes full of hope. “You didn’t call though. Not until you needed a mechanic. How did you know I was a mechanic anyway?”

Cas took Dean’s hand and dragged him back through the shop to his office, rolling his eyes at the catcalls from Balthazar and Gabriel.

“I lost your number,” he began, and when Dean rolled his eyes in disbelief, Cas pointed at the chair and barked an order. “Sit!”

Dean sat.

“Look, great as you were with Jack, do you have kids?”

Dean looked surprised at the line of questioning and shook his head shortly. “No…”

“Then you have no idea how quickly a healthy-looking kid can suddenly turn into a bile-filled puke monster. Which is what happened at the mall that day. I got him home and threw our clothes in the wash, forgetting about your number until it was too late.”

Dean finally cracked a smile. “I may not have kids, but I raised my little brother, and I’ve dealt with the moose when he was sick like that. Alright… You’re forgiven.”

“Good. Now I have a different question for you. Can I kiss you?” Dean’s eyes bugged out of his head. “Because I’ve been thinking about those lips for two weeks, and really want to know if they’re as soft as they look.” 

Dean leapt to his feet and swept Cas into his arms.  _ They were. _   
  


"Dinner?" Dean asked breathlessly, and Cas nodded.

******

Cas quickly arranged for Jack to stay with Gabriel that night, which might have shown how reckless he was feeling about Dean, but he had to trust that his brother wouldn’t drag his son to a strip club or casino until he was at least sixteen, so that would be a problem for another day.

When he opened his door at six o’clock, Dean stood there, shuffling his feet nervously. 

“I hope you’re okay with burgers, ‘cause I was just thinking of the Roadhouse.”

"I love burgers, though I haven't been there." Cas grabbed his coat and his hat and locked the door behind them, then stopped and stared. "That's your car?" His voice hadn't quite dropped to a whisper, but there was a tone of reverence even he could hear as he checked out the black beauty.

A warm hand found the small of his back and Cas shivered at Dean's touch. "That's my Baby."

Cas ran a gloved finger up the length of her hood as they walked up to the passenger door, and purred softly, "She's gorgeous."

"You sure know the way to a mechanic's heart," Dean teased, throwing Cas a wink that left him flustered and fighting a blush.

"And here I thought it was through the stomach," he retorted, his breath catching as Dean leaned past him to unlock the door. It brought Dean into kissing range, and Cas took the opportunity to drop a feather-light kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"What was that for?" Dean asked, his cheeks pink.

"Because now I  _ know _ how soft they are," Cas murmured. 

*****

A few hours later, during which Cas had the best burger of his life, met Ellen and Jo, Dean's foster family, and then had his ass handed to him at pool, they arrived back at Cas' place. Cas was mildly giggly, but mostly on adrenaline, rather than the beer he'd drunk. Dean watched him fondly and Cas grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him in. Dean went easily, as they'd kissed several times over the last few hours, and Cas was just as desperate to taste those lips as the first time.

"Come in?" Cas asked, and Dean groaned against his mouth.

"What about Jack? We gonna trip over a babysitter?"

"At my brother's. Come in…" he pleaded, and Dean kissed him passionately, leaning close to open the door behind Cas and following him out, their lips locked. 

"Fuck, Dean. You make me feel so much…" Cas whispered, and Dean grinned against him.

"I'll make you feel a lot more. If you'll let me," he teased, and Cas groaned. 

"Inside, now!" Cas ordered, jogging up to the door, and Dean followed, burrowing against his throat, but forestalled by Cas' scarf. 

The moment they were inside, Cas turned and pinned Dean to the door, kissing him with desperate passion. Dean moaned against his lips, his hands landing on Cas' hips and pulling him closer. 

"Too many layers, Cas," Dean growled. Cas pushed back to strip off his coat, unwinding his scarf and tossing it and his hat aside. Dean pulled his gloves off with his teeth, and Cas undid the top button of his coat to nibble over his neck. Dean shivered under his touch, shying away from the cold press of his nose with something close to a giggle. Cas grinned.

"That was adorable," he teased, sliding his hands down Dean's sides to rest on his hips and slid his fingers up under Dean's coat.

"I am  _ not  _ adorable," Dean pouted, which Cas also found adorable, but knew better than to say so. "I'm manly and tough, I'll have you know."

"Mmhmmm, which is why you were dancing along when Taylor Swift was playing at the bar…"

"Shaddup," Dean blustered, but his cheeks were pink, and his smile shy. 

"I like watching you dance," Cas murmured against Dean's throat, nipping at his skin lightly, and feeling his pulse jump. 

Dean slipped a hand into his back pocket and pulled him closer, and Cas groaned as he felt the evidence of Dean's arousal against his hip. He pulled back and kicked off his boots, then backed towards the living room, crooking a finger and sending Dean his best come hither look. Apparently, it was effective, because Dean scrambled to unlace his boots and follow. Cas collapsed onto the couch with Dean in his lap. Kissed him slower now, lazily, with all the time in the world. 

Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair, their lips meeting in a slow, intricate dance that had warmth curling in Cas' chest. They kissed for what felt like hours, until Cas' lips felt tender and flushed, and the skin around Dean's mouth was reddened from Cas' scruff. Cas kissed his way down Dean's throat, sucking lightly and making his skin pink, but never leaving a more permanent mark. Dean whined each time he did, shifting over Cas' lap and driving him crazy, until all he could think about was the man all but grinding on top of him. 

Cas rolled his hips up helplessly, his cock trapped by his jeans and aching. Dean let out a sound that could only be called a whine at the brush against his ass, and Cas felt a flare of possessive lust rocket through him. His hands teased under Dean's green Henley, lightly caressing his back just above his jeans, and Dean moaned softly.

"Want you," Dean murmured. Cas surged to his feet, pulling a surprised moan from the man in his arms, only to turn and lay Dean down on the soft leather. He crawled over him, kissing his way up his chest and Dean held up a hand to twine their fingers together intimately. Cas bent and kissed Dean's knuckles gently and watched as a blush crossed his face, making his freckles stand out. 

"You've got me, Dean," Cas replied, pulling Dean's hand to his lap and groaning at the friction as Dean rubbed his palm along his length.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean groaned, his voice low and husky with desire. Cas bent and kissed him messily, their tongues tangling, tasting. Dean tasted vaguely of the last beer he'd drunk and of the mint he'd had afterwards, but most of all was the flavour of the man himself, and Cas found he couldn't get enough. He kissed his way along the point of his jaw, and Dean tilted his head back to give him better access.

"I'd like to," Cas murmured against Dean's throat, making him shift and whine underneath him, "but I don't think I could last long enough to make it good for you."

"Oh, Jesus…" Dean whimpered, bucking his hips up and Cas shuddered, desire crackling through him like lightning. Cas couldn't help it, he shoved a hand down his jeans and pulled his cock carefully up to rest behind his fly, groaning in relief now that it was no longer trapped along his thigh. Dean watched him with undisguised longing, his eyes dark with arousal. 

"Nope, Angel of Thursday," Cas said with a grin, his hands now busy undoing the checkered shirt he wore. Stripping it from his shoulders and tossing it on the floor, he pulled Dean into his arms and dragged his Henley off between deep, passionate kisses. Dean gave a guttural moan, rolling his hips to meet Cas', and they began a slow push and pull against each other that had Cas aching in minutes. "Fuck, Dean, I'm not gonna last," he moaned, and Dean grinned up at him. 

"You gonna come all over me, mark me up?" he teased breathlessly, and Cas growled, rolling his hips deliberately. Dean shifted underneath him until suddenly their cocks lined up, and bucked his hips. 

"Oh fuck, Dean, you're gorgeous. Gonna make a mess of those jeans, coming in your pants for me?" Cas growled, rolling his hips, again and again, the pressure building and building until they were panting wordlessly, planting open-mouthed kisses against each other's lips. Suddenly Dean tensed, his back arching as his mouth opened in a silent sob for breath, his green eyes helpless and vulnerable as he came apart under Cas' touch. Cas groaned, bending to kiss him desperately, and followed him over.

Long minutes later, they pulled apart to look at each other, grinning foolishly. Cas stood carefully, wincing at the gross feeling in his pants, and pulled Dean up to stand with him.

"I need a shower," he whispered against Dean's lips before kissing his way along his jaw to nibble on his earlobe. "Care to join me?"

Half an hour later, they collapsed on Cas' bed, kissing each other tenderly and slowly. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, and the following morning, Cas woke feeling warm and safe. He turned to kiss Dean softly, and they slowly rocked together. This time, Cas reached for the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, and Dean nodded frantically. 

“Cas, tell me you’ve got condoms,” he pleaded, and Cas groaned, digging in the drawer.  _ Thank God for a prank gift from Gabriel that he’d stashed rather than thrown out; because there was a package of condoms that hadn’t expired yet in the back of the drawer. _

“How do you… I haven’t in a long time…” Cas stammered, and Dean grinned. 

“I’m a switch, but right now I want you in me,” Dean all but begged, and Cas groaned, dropping to kiss him desperately. They made out frantically for a few minutes, but as they pulled apart, suddenly the mood shifted and Cas was kissing Dean slowly again, sweet and tender. “C’mon, Cas, need you.”

Cas rolled his hips, demonstrating without words that Dean absolutely had him, then he crawled down Dean’s body to kiss over his hip while his fingers teased somewhat lower. He traced the pad of his thumb feather-light over Dean’s taint, and Dean rolled his hips, chasing the feeling with a whine. Cas warmed a squirt of lube in the palm of his hand, then bent and licked over Dean’s hole without warning. Dean let out what could only be called a squeak. Cas glanced up his body and found Dean’s eyes on him, dark and heavy-lidded.

Cas nuzzled against his sac, flicking his tongue out against his taint and teasing it downward. He settled in on his stomach, wrapping his clean hand around Dean’s thigh, and pressing a finger against Dean’s hole alongside his tongue. He licked and sucked, and when his finger was sliding into Dean easily, he added another slowly. Dean gasped then, and Cas froze.

“That burn?” he asked solicitously, and Dean grinned.

“Yeah, but, uh… keep going.”

“Fuck…” 

Cas plunged his fingers into Dean then, feeling his body clench and quake underneath his touch. He felt his cock jump in anticipation of having that clench around his cock, and groaned softly against Dean’s thigh.

“I’m ready, I’m ready, Cas, c’mere,” Dean begged, and Cas crawled up his body to kiss Dean again. Dean reached between them then and grasped his cock, and Cas shuddered, his eyes falling shut, his arms wobbling. “Shhh, I got you, Cas.”

Dean rolled a condom down his aching cock and Cas slicked his length with the remaining lube on his palm. Poised at Dean’s hole, he waited. “Are you ready?”

“Cas, get in me!” Dean cried out. Canting his hips up to press against Cas’ cock, and Cas groaned, slipping into his lover’s body. They moved together slowly at first, kissing each other gently, exploring each other’s bodies with their touch, until the heat couldn’t be ignored, and Cas began thrusting in earnest. Dean grinned cheekily, egging him on, and Cas growled.

“You want it like that?” he rasped, sweat pooling at the small of his back, Dean’s hands sliding over his shoulders and up into his hair.

“Fuck, yeah, harder!” Dean demanded, and Cas obeyed, pistoning his hips until Dean was howling beneath him, every breath knocked out of him in ever-higher exhalations. “Ah, ah,  _ ah! Cas!” _

“That’s it, baby, gonna make you feel so good,” Cas groaned, the ball of heat in his gut coiling hotter and tighter with every thrust. He shifted and pulled one of Dean’s legs over his waist, and began thrusting again. Dean let out a punched out wail, and Cas grinned ferally. “There it is.”

Pushing into Dean again and again, Cas gritted his teeth, holding on by the barest thread of control, until suddenly Dean was clenching hard around his cock, come spurting high over his chest and stomach, and Dean pulled him in for a sloppy, desperate kiss.

“Oh fuck, Dean…” Cas murmured as he broke the kiss to draw in a ragged breath. Dean pulled him close and nibbled on his throat. He worked his mouth down to Cas’ collarbone and bit sharply, and that was it. With the slight pain singing through his veins, Cas emptied himself into the condom, his body shaking and trembling, until he collapsed over Dean, barely catching himself on his arms. 

After they cleaned up again and pulled the blanket over their chests, Cas pillowed his head on Dean’s shoulder, sighing happily. Then he stilled as something occurred to him. Pulling back to lean on one elbow over Dean, Cas smiled.

"What did Jack ask  _ Santa _ for Christmas, anyway?"

"Trade secret," Dean grinned cheekily, then pulled him in for a kiss. "I'm working on it though."

*****

_ "What would you like for Christmas," Santa asked. _

_ "I want a boyfriend for my Daddy, he's sad," Jack replied. "I want him to be happy." _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Love Destiel? Over 18? Join us on Discord's [ Profound Bond ](https://discord.gg/rUFErcY) server for like-minded chats, friendly people, and inspiration for reading and writing!


End file.
